


Undertale crew 1st experiences prompts

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)



Series: First Experiences of the Undertale Crew [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals
Summary: List of prompts for the 1st experiences seriesPlease do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: First Experiences of the Undertale Crew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809100
Comments: 2





	Undertale crew 1st experiences prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own undertale thr amazing toby fox does (a.k.a. annoying dog)

Sans visits nasa

Toriel sees sea slugs 

Alphys visits super computers etc

Undyne watches wrestling.

Metton sees rupauls drag race

Asgore visits a botanical garden. 

Undyne alphys frisk toriel go swim suit shopping for a beach day. 

Undyne watches american ninja warrior or extreme sports.

Sans pranks Papyrus with mentos and coke. 

Sans finds the most lazy job of being a skeleton in a haunted maze/house. He litterly has to just sit there. 


End file.
